


Second Chances

by tonkssweeney



Category: Hanson (Band), Real Person Fiction, The Moffatts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Eating, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac Hanson ventures out on the town by himself and meets fellow musician, Dave Moffatt.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciara_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_jane/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to ciara_jane, the only person I know who enjoys Zave as much as I do. :)

As much as I love touring, I have to admit that it can be a little monotonous after all these years. Even on the rare occasion that we check ourselves into a hotel for a night or two, I find myself incredibly bored, even more so in cities that we have been to time and time again. I mean, how many times can you visit Disneyland or Times Square? In desperate need for a change of scenery, I went down to the hotel lobby to speak with the concierge employee. As much as I love my brothers, I was looking forward to a night of _something_ that was just for me, myself, and I.

"Is there any place around here where the locals go?" I asked her. "I've been to all of the typical sights, but I'm looking for something a little different tonight."

The way she smiled at me lead me to believe that she knew exactly who I was, but I was grateful that she didn't verbally acknowledge me. "Absolutely. There is a place just a few blocks from here - walking distance - that serves cheap drinks and showcases a lot of local musicians, if you're interested."

I thought about the suggestion for a brief moment and then nodded. I could never say no to a little indie music. "That sounds great, thanks for the suggestion."

I decided to take her advice and walk to the venue, following the exact route that she gave me. The air was brisk and breezy, blowing my unruly shoulder length hair into my eyes. _Should've tied it back_ , I thought to myself before adjusting it back to normal and then shoving my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

When I arrived at the venue I could already hear music playing from outside, and I paused to admire the fact that the audio system sounded pretty amazing. A sign outside of the ticket window advertised the acts that were playing tonight, and my eyes fell to one name that I recognized. _Dave Moffatt._

Despite our bands being on the same paths for the entirety of the 90's and the early 2000's, we'd never met them. It was too much competition, our Management Team told us, when we suggested doing a 'Brother Tour' with The Moffatts in 2018. I suppose I could see where they were coming from, so the idea was quickly vetoed.

I paid the entry fee and stepped inside, and my nose and eyes were immediately assaulted by the rank smell of cigarette smoke. The venue, as I quickly found out, was essentially a bar with a stage and a small pit that held maybe three hundred people. This was not what I was expecting, but I had asked for something different, didn't I?

I immediately made a beeline for the bar and ordered a Dr. Pepper. The bartender arched his eyebrow at me but obliged, serving me my lame order. I only drank alcohol - mostly beer - when I was with my brothers. It wasn't usually my drink of choice.

After I paid the tab and left a generous tip, I meandered down to the concert floor and lingered towards the back. They were in the middle of a set change, the previous artist unplugging his guitar and pulling his amp off to the side of the stage. The next artist came out, stringing along cables that he plugged into his keyboard. When he took a seat behind it and said _Check 1, 2, 3_ into the microphone, I immediately knew that it was Dave. He had a distinct speaking voice that was also unmistakably Canadian. I wondered what he was doing all the way down here in Tennessee?

"Hi everyone, I'm Dave Moffatt," he paused to chuckle when a handful of the females in the audience started screaming. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I'm going to play a mixture of old and new music, so I hope you enjoy."

There was a soulful, r&b undertone to Dave's voice, and as I listed to him sing I wondered if he'd ever received classical training. His voice was nearly perfect, which was an unusual feat to accomplish in a place where the cigarette smoke was hovering in the air like a rain cloud. I don't know if it was the clarity in his voice or the way his thick biceps flexed under the sleeves of his tee shirt, but I was feeling nothing short of hypnotized.

His set was roughly twenty five minutes long and when it was over the audience's screams came even louder this time. I chuckled to myself and shook my head, thankful for a night where the focus was on someone else and not me.

After another Dr. Pepper to quench my thirst, I stepped outside and rounded the corner towards the back of the venue, hoping against hope that he'd come outside. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't interested in getting to know him a little better, even if I couldn't pinpoint exactly why I felt that way.

Naturally, there was a crowd of girls surrounding him so I stayed back, pressing myself against the wall of the building across the street, waiting patiently for my turn. Our eyes met across the way and he smiled at me, and half an hour later once every fan was gone, I saw him cross the street and head towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and they seemed to multiply when I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this eager to meet someone.

"Weren't you going to come say hello?" he asked me after he'd taken a step onto the curb in front of me. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, just like his hair.

I chuckled and shook the hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I was, but you had a decent sized crowd. Figured I'd wait my turn." I extended my hand to him and he shook it firmly, and I immediately noticed that those bicep muscles were even larger up close. "I'm Zac Hanson."

If he knew who I was, he didn't let on, and I had to admit that I appreciated that. "Dave Moffatt. But I assume you knew that already," he smirked. "I hope you enjoyed the set tonight. I don't usually see a lot of guys like you at my shows."

"Well, you can thank the concierge at the Marriott for suggesting that I pay a visit here while I'm in town."

We were smiling each other, our eyes locked for what seemed like forever, and I felt a familiar slow burn in the pit of my stomach, the unmistakable sign that I was attracted to him. For thirty three years I pushed away similar sinful feelings so that I could live the so-called perfect life. But a wife, four kids, and a picket fence just wasn't doing it for me. I wanted more.

"Guess I'll have to," he replied after what felt like an eternity, even though it couldn't have been longer than ten seconds. "So, Zac, the night is still young. Feel like getting a drink?"

I hadn't even thought about the suggestion before the word _no_ came out of my mouth a little too quickly for my liking. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the invitation, but no, I really should be getting back to my hotel."

Dave deflated like a balloon, his shoulders sinking down at least an inch, but he nodded. "I totally understand. It was nice to meet you, Zac." We shook hands again and I watched him walk away, not having the wherewithal to say goodbye back to him.

My brain was screaming at me to go after him, to take a leap of faith, and when he rounded the corner and I lost sight of him, my feet finally caught up to my brain and I took off jogging down the street to catch up to him. It was as if I was a south pole magnet and Dave was my north, the sheer force of our attraction pulling me towards him.

"Dave!" I called out breathily, and he stopped and turned around to look at me, his eyebrow arched. "I'm sorry," I panted, bending down to rest my hands on my knees. I really needed to amp up my afternoon runs. "I'd like to hang out with you, if the offer still stands."

He smiled and I felt relief pump through my veins. "Definitely. Come on, this is me." He unlocked the doors to a solid black Nissan Rogue with tinted windows, and I climbed in the passenger seat.

We were relatively mum during the drive, chatting mindlessly about the weather in Oklahoma versus the weather in Vancouver. "But you live here now?" I asked him as he turned into a quiet suburb.

"I do," he nodded. "At least, for the time being. My brothers Clint and Bob live here, and when our band got back together to record our new EP, I left my yoga studio in Canada to come down here."

"Yoga studio? That's why you're so fit." The words flew out of my mouth before I could catch them and when I looked at him he was grinning at me. I laughed nervously and then he followed right after, the sound of his laughter calming me immediately.

He parked in the driveway and I followed him into a quaint one story house, probably no larger than two thousand square feet. He toed his shoes off in the foyer and I followed suit, leaving my jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine," I replied as I followed him into the kitchen and continued to look around, admiring the pictures of him and his brothers on the walls.

Dave handed me a beer and clinked our bottles together before taking a sip. I took a swig, and then another, feeling grateful for the warmth that suddenly enveloped my stomach, squashing the butterflies that had been swarming in there. They came back almost immediately and with a vengeance as Dave reached for my necklace and fingered the ring anchored to it. 

"So you're married?" he asked quietly before resting his beer on the counter.

I nodded, tensing up a little. I took another large gulp in an attempt to calm myself. "Yeah. Thirteen years."

"Does she know?" Dave's voice got even quieter, more deeper. "That you like men."

I blinked not once, but twice, trying to bring myself back to reality. His brazen question made me feel like I'd blacked out for a split second. I wondered how he knew - was I that obvious? Did everyone else know, too? I decided to answer him honestly. "No, I don't think so."

He took a step closer to me, our chests slightly pressed up against one another. The fingers on his right hand threaded into my hair, combing it away from my face and neck. "And you've never been with a man before," he said to me as a statement and not a question. "Do you want to?"

The blood that wasn't filling my cheeks was rushing south of my navel, and I didn't have the mental capacity to verbally answer him, so I simply nodded. He smiled at me and dipped his head to lightly kiss my neck and I sighed, tilting my head to the opposite side to give him more access. I squeezed my eyes tight and reached for him, my hands sliding down his arms till they settled on his waist.

"C'mon," he whispered to me before taking me by the hand and leading me down the hallway to what I could only assume was his bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind us he had me pinned against it, his lips immediately reattaching themselves to my neck before venturing North to my mouth. A soft moan left my lips and was quickly captured by his as he slipped his tongue into my mouth hastily.

I grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and yanked it over his head, revealing a light patch of chest hair that rested on a perfectly toned chest and abdomen. My fingers explored his muscles, my mouth slightly ajar in awe at just how perfect his body was. When he removed his jeans and briefs I felt my jaw drop even more, and then I heard him laughing at me. I quickly composed myself and shook my head at a pathetic attempt to force the blush off my cheeks. 

"Sorry. It's just - your body is incredible."

Dave pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my collarbone. "So is yours," he whispered. He was clearly lying, because even though I'd lost thirty pounds I was still flabby and not even the slightest bit toned like he was. Nevertheless, I appreciated his effort to compliment me. "Touch me," he whispered again, forcing me to realize that I had been frozen stiff at the sight of his naked body.

I reached for his erection, pausing for a moment to admire his impressive size before I wrapped my hand around him, slowly beginning the task of jerking him off. He moaned against the crook of my neck and I suddenly felt proud that I was the reason behind those noises. His hands worked at my jeans as he kissed a trail up to my mouth once more, our lips never leaving each other as he undressed me and then walked me towards the bed.

He had me pinned to the mattress underneath him as he pushed his hips down into mine, the feeling of our dicks rubbing together making me moan pathetically. In all of my thirty three years on this planet I'd never felt so turned on, so full of need that I thought I was going to explode.

"Fuck me, Dave," I whispered into his ear. He responded with a low growl that made my cock twitch.

Dave kicked my legs apart and settled on his knees between them as he reached for a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. I watched, mouth watering, as he coated his cock in a thick layer of the liquid, followed by his fingers which he quickly pressed against me. His eyes met mine as if to check on me, and while it was a new feeling, it wasn't at all unpleasant. I nodded at him to continue and he then added a second finger, working me as best as he could to prepare me.

When he settled between my legs once again and pushed the tip of his cock inside me I cried out in both pleasure and discomfort. "It's alright," he whispered to me as he kissed my Adam's Apple and then my chin. "It's about to get so good."

"Keep going, please," I said encouragingly. I inexplicably trusted him wholeheartedly, a stranger I'd only met a few hours ago.

He reached for my hands and pinned them to the mattress above my head as he pushed fully into me, filling me up in a way that I never knew was possible. As he started to rock his hips I knew I was right to trust him - it felt more incredible that I could have ever imagined.

As I relaxed against him I felt comfortable enough to wrap my legs around his back and move with him. His breath was hot on my skin as he kissed every inch of me that he could reach, and he eventually released my hands so that he could cup my face instead. He pressed his forehead against mine, our eyes locking in a way that was more intimate than anything I'd ever shared with anyone before.

I reached between our bodies to grab my dick and jerk off in pace with his hips that were only increasing in speed and intensity with each thrust. The air around us was hot and humid, covering our bodies with a thin layer of sweat. When I felt him brush his fingers through my hair I knew it had been matted to my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh," I moaned, my entire body tensing around him as I started to come undone. "I'm coming." He leaned in to kiss me just as I came, smothering my moans with his lips and tongue. I whimpered quietly when I felt him leave my body, only for him to quickly come in hot spurts all over my stomach and chest.

Before I could say a word he had slid down my body and was running his tongue all over me, collecting a mixture of both of us in his mouth, cleaning up every bit of the mess we'd made. I reached for him and pulled him onto me again, suddenly craving the weight of him on top of me. My legs resumed their position around him, anchoring him to me before I kissed him, wanting to taste the evidence of what we'd just done.

"I hope you plan on staying the night," he said to me with a chuckle, and I couldn't help but chuckle back at him. "Because we are going to be doing that again tonight. And then in the morning." I shook my head at him - he was completely ridiculous and it was adorable - and then I kissed him again. There was no way I was going to argue with his plans for us.

I honestly couldn't say for certain what the future held for me, but I did know one thing: I'd finally been given a second chance to live the life that I truly wanted.


End file.
